


Gotta Be You

by Eliza



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's trust, and then there's TRUST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SpringKink prompt - "trust and blindfolds". Rana beta'ed these guys, because they know better than to trust me.

"But Ban-chan, it's a surprise."

"I'll close my eyes."

"You'll peek."

Ban looks over his glasses at Ginji's pleading face and kicks himself for considering giving in. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Ginji's grin always makes him nervous. For many reasons. This time it's because Ginji is holding up the blindfold again. "I trust you to be you."

Paul must be putting something in the coffee because Ban finds himself sliding his glasses into his pocket and the last thing he sees is Ginji's grin brightened by all the power he carries within him.

The darkness is a disturbing contrast.

It's not the not seeing, Ban knows that one's eyes shouldn't always be trusted; it's the feeling that something has been taken from him. Not taken in this case, given. To Ginji. The realization doesn't help his comfort level. "Watch the hair," he snarls, for something to snarl.

"I am," Ginji replies, a soft smile in his voice. Ban kicks himself--again--this time for feeling guilty about the snarl.

"Come on," Ginji says and takes Ban's hand. By the time they reach the staircase to the storage room above the Honky Tonk, Ban has to shake off the grip. Ginji takes his hand again, however, managing to avoid things turning nasty by placing it on the railing. Ban feels a little of the tension bleed out of his spine at this small measure of control. He can feel Ginji move to just behind his other shoulder, a familiar presence, although the hand Ginji places on the small of his back is not so familiar. Or perhaps too familiar.

Or just right.

Ban turns his concentration to the stairs and away from the warmth of Ginji's touch. He focuses hard on placing his feet precisely and firmly on the steps, not because climbing them blind is difficult, but because it isn't. Difficult is the knowledge that he can _feel_ Ginji. More than just the hand on his back, he knows the space Ginji is taking up, where he steps, when he shifts closer. Ban's toe catches on the last riser.

"Gotcha," Ginji whispers–whispers?!–his arms going around Ban's waist. Ban tolerates it until he's secure on the landing and then reaches for the blindfold.

"Ban-chan," Ginji says, his chin on Ban's shoulder, Ban's wrists caught in each of his hands. "You'll spoil the surprise."

"We're upstairs," Ban says, but he lets Ginji draw his hands back down. Ginji's breath is warm on his neck, Ginji's chest pressing warmth against his back. The fingers on his wrists are hot. The blood running through his veins is heating. He's starting to get ideas as to the nature of Ginji's surprise.

"Do you trust me, Ban?"

"I trust you to be you, Ginji," Ban says, letting some of that warmth show in his voice.

The silence lasts a moment longer than it should have. "What does that mean?"

Ban laughs; Ginji sounds very confused. "You said it first."

"But I know what I meant when I said it."

The surprise is just starting to get interesting, Ban doesn't want Ginji side-tracked now. "It means I trust you, Ginji."

"Can I drive the Ladybug?"

"No!"

Ginji laughs softly, warm breath brushing Ban's cheek this time. Ban keeps his head turned, hoping Ginji will take it as an invitation. He does, but not the one Ban intended. Fingers leave his wrists and arms wrap around his waist again, move up to his chest. As Ban's shirt slides off his shoulders, Ginji asks again, "Do you trust me, Ban?"

"Not in the slightest."

This time, Ginji drops his cheek to Ban's shoulder to support his chuckles. If he hadn't already been blindfolded, Ban probably would have closed his eyes to feel the soft skin over Ginji's cheekbones brushing his shoulder, to feel Ginji's fingertips brushing against the skin above the waistband of his jeans.

"Ginji." He catches hold of Ginji's hands. Not because he doesn't trust what Ginji would do, but because...he can't....

Ginji lifts his arm up and onto Ban's shoulder, slides around to stand in front. Ban doesn't let go of his hands; the weight of his arm around Ban's shoulder is too pleasant an anchor. The kiss.... Yes, Ban can always trust Ginji to be Ginji, to be there whether he's wanted or not. To be where he needs to be when needed.

Ban closes his eyes, lets go of Ginji's hands, and places his own on Ginji's hips, just to have a place to rest them. He lets Ginji be where he's needed.

The blindfold falls to the floor.


End file.
